minecraftrpingfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: The Ruin of Minecraftia
This wiki needs more RP`s, so I`ve decided to make this. The world of minecraftia blown into millions of shards, And a great evil is released from the depths of the planet. The characters will have to fight everything and everyone, including them selves, to save minecraftia. Players *Wrath96 *Race6000 Characters Bleek Stikes Captian Greet Va'Haan, the Ancient Wizard Shadow of the planet(Antagonist, not really a character) Story Proluege Sometimes Your reality is broken But you keep on going Even though you have nothing But is there nothing left? Or is there more than you know? Suddenly the world splits in half. Everything cracks. And the world breaks, as if a it where a twig. Everyone and everything flys apart. Monsters and people alike are killed and slaughtered. And only. The world remains. But in pieces. Chapter 1: The Breaking Bleek watches in horror as the ground below his feet slowly breaks apart and floats away. He holds on for dear life, falling onto a few others pieces of land. Bleek: '''What is happening?!!??!? He sees buildings split in half, and many Pieces of land infront of him, almos in a path. He begans jumping from platform to platform, and sees people in the distance. '''At a far off Tower... A far while away, at an old tower that has been crumbleing for ages, the destruction lead the ancient wizard who lived there into a craze. Va'Haan:"...?! W-what?! M-myyyy tower! Grr!" Va'Haan grabbed his Ender Pearls that were given to him by his Endermen allies, and threw them out and teleported away from his tower before he was crushed. Sure, he can fly, but Ender Pearls were much more fun to use. He then looked back at his tower. It wasn't even possible to call it a tower anymore. It was all falling in a crack in the world. He got on his knees and looked into the sky. Va'Haan:"WHYYYYYYY?!" He then got back up and started heading what he thought was North. But it was hard to tell, for it was the middle of the night with a full moon. If he found any survivors, he wouldn't bother with them. Now wasn't the time to haunt humans. Now was the time to get safe from the destruction... If possible. He brought as many books from his crumbleing tower as he could, but had to leave behind his only friend... His zombie servant, Sha'Nash. If he survived and got out alive, maybe they could meet again. And not all Zombies have beards, so won't be hard to tell if it's him or not. Bleek suddenly realized that there was low gravity. He quickly skipped one platform, jumping over it, and barly avoiding death, as he grabbed onto the ledge. Bleek: 'Oh crap, better not try that agian. ''The people he had seen erlier had fallen of the platform they where on. Suddenly he saw a wierd flying wizard about. 'Bleek: '''Hey! Over here! ''Va'Haan heard him, and looked toward Bleek. He told himself he wouldn't bother with any survivors... But then he told himself that he could be useful. He flew over. He then said in his old voice... '''Va'Haan: "What is it, young one?" Bleek: '''Young one? I`m 24 years old! Come on, your a wizard, do you know whats going on? '''Va'Haan: "Do you know how old I am? I'm over eight thousand years old! Your considered young compared to my age. And no, I don't. I would assume some crazy warlock did this, but they'd of known better... So I have no idea. I'm just looking for a new place to stay, now that the world is destroyed. And new question: If there is no gravity anymore, why is the air still here? And better yet, why aren't our heads exploding? I mean, I've been flying for a while now, and the air is still here, and I haven't exploded..." Bleek: '''Theres still gravity, if there wasn`t, we coulden`t fall. '''Va'Haan: "Really? I thought it all left. We'd still be short on air. Plus, I don't think the tree's would be working well. We aren't making enough smoke for them to eat and make oxygen with! Anyway, what did you need? You called me over, so it better be good." Bleek gives him a dirty look. Bleek: '''The atmosphere spread out with the world. Anyways, I was thinking you could help me. We need to find survivers. I`m not looking for friends. I don`t have any. '''Va'Haan: "Oh... You don't have any? Meaning you can't lose any...?" He turns away for a second, then turns back. Va'Haan: "Fine. I'll help you." He takes out his wand and gives him the power to fly. Va'Haan: "It's all mind controlled. Keep up." Bleek: 'Yup. No one seems to like me. anyways, lets get going. Bleek jumps up and flys, following Va'haan ''They fly off, looking everywhere for survivors. They have trouble finding any. '''Va'Haan:"I don't think there might be anymore survivors. I'm not sure if we should continue in this direction, either." Captian Greet: '''Hey! More survivors, its getting dark, you can stay here for the night! '''Va'Haan: "... I must be blind. Alright, we'll stay here for now." He lands. Suddenly a huge shadow appears behind them just as Bleek lands. It is so tall that you can`t even see the bottom of its arms. it has two huge lumonius oblong eyes, and its head is tilted down at them. it looks at them for a minute, then dissapears. Bleek: '''................................... Um ................ I don`t know what to say................ '''Va'Haan:"So. How are things? Anyone can answer me, how are things, people?" Captian Greet: 'Actaully, I just woke up, a piece of the roof fell on me. '''Bleek: '''Well, tommarow we can look for more survivors, while we fight that huge wave of non-existant monsters. '''Captian Greet: '''Non-existant monsters! everyone in side! ''They all run inside, and sttle down for a good nights rest, as monsters begin banging on the doors, windows, and walls. '''Va'Haan: "What did you mean by Non-Existant Monsters? Because clearly they must be existant if we're being attacked by them." Bleek: 'Well, some od the zombies where red, ''Va'Haan raises a blaze rod and appearifies a cooked chicken. He's really hungry. '''Va'Haan:"He said that we were being attacked by non-existant monsters. So what if they're red? They still exist. His statement was false because if they're non-existant, we'd have nothing to fear... This place has an Iron door, right? Can't zombies bust down doors?" Captian Greet: 'Well, its pretty obvious that those huge zombies right there could probably nock the whole wall down...... but whatever you say. ''Va'Haan grabs his Blaze Wand/Rod/Thing and makes more cooked chicken. '''Va'Haan:"Anyone who's hungry, eat up now." Bleek: '''This stuff.... taste like crap..... '''Va'Haan:"Good. It's transformed DIRT. And we got a lot of it." Captian Greet: 'Yuck, you suck! '''Bleek: '''So We still dont know each others names, mines Bleek. '''Captian Greet: '''Mines Captian Greet, but you can call me Greet. ''Va'Haan chuckles from the insults. He finds it funny. '''Va'Haan: "You need to know the name of those you hate. Meaning I shall tell you mine. Which is Va'Haan. That's all." Bleek: '''we are all by ourselves, what are we going to do? '''Va'Haan: "Well, we could throw the transformed dirt at them if they get through to us. No? Then would you like me to make a wave of fire to burn them to death?" Captain Greet: '''Tommarow we could make a defensive wall! '''Va'Haan: "Fine. We'll make a wall and all that chaz." Bleek: '''Man are you a tired old man or something? Cuz your being a total jerk. '''Va'Haan: "I'll have you know that I had a rough day!" Bleek: 'So did we, but we are trying to work together! ''Va'Haan just shuts up, not really knowing what else to say. Captian Greet falls asleep, not really caring to fight. 'Bleek: '''He`s got the right idea, we need some sleep. ''Va'Haan, not really sure of what to say still, lays down and sleeps. A shattered day Bleek shakes everyone awake, thw sun has only just begun to rise 'Bleek: '''Time to wake up! We have a long day! ''Va'Haan, not used to being woken by someone other than himself, felt very tired, because he was up earlier than he usually gets up at. He yawned, and stood up. as they walked outside, Bleek noticed that the sky and sun looked cracked. Va'Haan, also noticing the sky+sun being cracked or whatever, gets highly confused. '''Va'Haan:"H-how is that possible? How in Notch's name is the sun cracked?!" Bleek: '''We have to get to the center of this. Sonething or someone has to be doing this. '''Va'Haan: "Whatever is doing it, they're screwing with light physics." Bleek: '''No Va'Haan, the sky and sun is really cracked. '''Va'Haan: "Explain how a large square of gasses can be cracked? T-the sun isn't a square plate that emits light!" Category:Story Category:Roleplay